Somebody's Baby
by pampongchamp
Summary: on the show, she was always just Billy's Mother, what was she really like?
1. One

A/N: hey! I'm back! I've been literally locked in my room for three days; I had to finish a poetry project. But now I'm back and wanting to write, especially after that wretched episode of 7th Heaven on Monday. I need a moment to vent… I hate Carlos! Like so so so much! Why did they attempt to do the eppy without Jesse!? Every time they mentioned her I like cringed, it was awful. They named the baby Chuck, Chuck Rivera…I just want to scream. Matt and Sarah still love each other, sigh of relief martin and Cecilia are over, so maybe no Cecilia, hooray! When Annie and Eric were on the plane I was like, "omg, they're gonna kill her! They're gonna kill Mary!!" but they didn't, they didn't even leave us with something to ponder all summer…im just really disappointed.

sigh ok yeah here's my new story, it happens circa season one-ish…lets just say i'm changing things.

Mary and Lucy jumped out of the station wagon and raced for the door, after a quick sprint Mary reached the door first. They flew into the kitchen almost knocking over their mother. Reverend Camden followed behind them, "girls what's the hurry?"

"I need to use the phone!" Lucy whined

"And Mary does too?" he asked

"No," Mary said with a cocky smile, "I just thought I'd call a few people, I dunno"

"Dad it's not fair! This call is very important!" Lucy pouted and walked towards the reverend.

Just then, Matt came through the front door with a guy about his height, spiky brown hair, nice build, and a cute smile.

Mary took one look at the hunky guy in the foyer and grabbed the phone off the counter to hand it to Lucy, "here, go make your call"

She put the phone back, "what? I don't need to make a phone call"

Annie looked at her husband and rolled her eyes.

"Hey guys" Matt said as he entered the kitchen, "this is my friend Wilson from chemistry, we were gonna study for the test tomorrow, is that ok?"

"Of course" Annie smiled, "it's very nice to meet you Wilson."

He smiled back and shook her hand, "nice to meet you Mrs. Camden," he took Eric's hand, "reverend, thank you for letting me stay"

Eric shook his head, "really, It's no problem at all."

Annie was grinning, this Wilson was so polite; Matt should have more friends like that.

Matt glanced at his sisters huddled together in the corner, "oh yeah, Wilson these are my baby sisters, Lucy and Mary."

"Hey girls" he said in their general direction, as he passed them on his way up the stairs he smiled at Mary. She felt like her feet were melting through the floor. He was just so dreamy.

When it hit her that he was actually looking at her, she got really embarrassed. Mary wasn't ever really the shy type. But at that moment there was nothing more that she wanted to do than hide. She felt so lanky and awkward, she thought about her long legs that didn't fit the rest of her, and her practically non-existent womanly figure. She wanted to crawl in a corner, growing up was rough.

Later, Mary and Lucy were up in their room, Lucy was sitting in front of her mirror brushing her hair, and Mary was lying in her bed tossing a basketball around.

"So what do you think of Wilson?" Lucy asked curiously

Mary was in no mood to have a boy discussion with Lucy, "I don't know" she responded nonchalantly

"Oh come on" Lucy turned around, you have to have some opinion, I think he's cute" she giggled

For some reason that made Mary really angry, "whatever, he's too old for you" she spat

"Whoa, what's your problem?" Lucy asked, hurt by her sister's tone

"Nothing" Mary said picking up her ball and heading for the door, "I'm gonna go practice"

Mary stormed out of the bedroom and closed the door hard behind her. She stopped herself, what was she so angry about? She didn't even know this guy, why would it matter if her little sister thought he was cute, she agreed with her. She was about to go back into the bedroom when she saw Wilson walk out of Matt's room, she got butterflies when she saw him sling his backpack over his shoulder and walk down the hallway, another abnormal reaction.

What was this kid doing to her?

He smiled when he saw her, "hey Mary, where are you headed"

Mary smiled nervously, "oh just going to practice a little basketball"

"Oh yeah, matt told me you played. You any good?"

"I wouldn't say good" she raised her eyebrows, "try amazing"

Wilson picked up on her witty sarcasm, and he laughed, "you know what? My girlfriend has a little brother your age, I bet you'd like him"

Mary's heart sank when she heard the world girlfriend. The corner of her closet was starting to look very appealing, there was enough space, maybe she could stay there forever.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

hmm, im not so sure about this story

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

for a lot less than the price of a cup of coffee, you can sponsor a starving slot in my inbox

-

-

-

-

-

-


	2. Two

A/N: hello my lovelies! I'm glad everyone liked the 1st chap…so guess what? I'm gonna keep going! Hooray!

I came up with a title, "somebody's baby", like the old Jackson brown song, it fits the story on many levels.

Thanks to my lovely Kay Kay, I discovered that the last sentence said, "Mary's heart sang"…it did not sing, it sank, but I fixed it now. Sorry if anyone got confused…stupid spell check, it never fixes real words.

-

-

-

When the bell rang, Mary jumped put of her desk and walked quickly towards the hallway that housed her older brother's locker. Just as matt closed the door and turned for his next class Mary appeared.

"Can you give me a ride home?" she asked smiling with puppy dog eyes.

"Why can't dad do it?" Matt tried to walk past her

"Because, getting picked up by your dad is not cool, having your brother take you home is," she explained

"Nope, I've got a date" he said, once again trying to pass her

When she went to argue a hand leaned on the locker behind her head. She turned to see Wilson standing there looking so smooth, he was the epitome of cool. "Hey when are we leaving tonight?" he asked matt, he looked down a little to see her, "oh hey Mary"

She suddenly got nervous, "um I have to go to class" she tried to go under his outstretched arm, and then halfway under she changed her mind and went around. She quickly walked towards her class, rolling her eyes at herself for acting like such a dork.

"So what are we doing tonight?" Wilson asked. He and matt had been hanging out for a few weeks now, they were getting to be pretty tight.

"I dunno, I was thinking pool hall then a movie. You two can meet us at my house and we'll all go together."

"Sounds good man" Wilson said as he gave Matt a high-five and walked down the hall.

-

-

Mary dribbled the ball, turned over her right shoulder and tossed it into the air, swishing it right through the hoop. "Yes!" she exclaimed.

She looked at Lucy standing bored in the corner, arms folded, staring into space.

"Luce!" she yelled, "you are so bad at faking a game! We're supposed to look like we're playing when Wilson and his girlfriend get here! Then we can see what she's like"

Lucy just rolled her eyes, "why can't we just go inside and wait on the stairs, or the living room even!"

"Because, that's too obvious," Mary explained

"And why can't we be obvious?" Lucy hated having to be outside anyway, and she wasn't too thrilled with Mary's little spying plan.

"We don't want to look like immature little sisters, we have to look grown-up" Mary said tossing the ball at the hoop again

Just then the back gate opened, Wilson walked through with a girl. She was a little over 5ft, she had long light brown hair and really blue eyes. She definitely didn't look 16. She had on a shiny little tank top and a black skirt that showed off her amazing figure. Basically, this chick was hot, she and Wilson looked way too god together.

Wilson turned towards Lucy and Mary and put his arm around the girl's waist before he walked towards them. "Hi girls" he smiled, "this is my girlfriend Tawnya."

She smiled shyly and clutched onto Wilson, "hi"

Mary was puzzled by that little action; she certainly didn't walk through that gate like the kind of girl that's shy.

Matt and his date for the night walked out of the backdoor, "hey, you ready to go?" he asked them. Then without even acknowledging Mary or Lucy he walked straight back out the gate with Wilson and Tawnya right behind.

Mary chunked her basketball at the backboard and calmly turned toward her sister, "I don't like her" she stated shaking her head

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Just in case anyone cares, her name is pronounced like the plain old Tanya, I have a friend who spells it that way, and this guy will decided to start calling her Tayewanna cuz he read it wrong once…yeah pointless rambling

-

-

-

-

-

I like reviews! YaAAY!

-

-


	3. Three

A/N: hey i'm super glad everyone has liked this so far. To my sweet Kay, all of your questions will be answered in due time I promise… ok enough of me talking, on to the story!

-

-

-

Matt, Wilson, Tawnya and Jenny sat around the table at the noisy pool hall. Dozens of other teenagers surrounded them, playing pool and video games. Their table was not as loud as the rest of the place. In fact, no one was talking.

Matt's date, Jenny looked over at Tawnya, in attempt to break the awkward silence she said, "so, I haven't seen you around school before."

"That's because I go to the private school off of 3rd street," she nudged Wilson, "he used to go there too, but he transferred this year." She smiled, playfully slapping his arm.

Jenny kind of squirmed in her seat then she jumped up, "I'm going to get more soda"

"I'll go with her," Tawnya announced as she got up to follow the little blonde.

Wilson laughed, "looks like your date is having fun."

"Ha ha," Matt said sarcastically, "she's in my English class, I don't really know her, but I had to find someone before tonight." He noticed Wilson watching Tawnya across the room. "So, Tawnya seems great"

"Yeah, she's amazing" Wilson replied, "I love her so much"

Matt had never heard another guy his age use the word, "love" and sound so sincere, "how long have you guys been together?" he asked

"Gah, almost a year and a half . . . yep 18 months in 2 weeks."

"Wow" was all Matt could say, he was lucky if he could get a girl to go out with him twice.

-

-

Later that night, Matt and Wilson laughed about the horrible experience that was tonight as they walked through the back gate. They had just taken the girls home and were coming home to watch a movie and forget about the awful double date. When they headed towards the door Wilson caught a glance of Mary sitting on the side of the yard on a picnic table. She was twirling her basketball between her pointer fingers. She looked so sad.

"Hey Matt, I'll be there in a sec ok?" Wilson said

"Uh, yeah sure" Matt said entering the house.

Wilson walked up to the table and sat next to Mary, "hey" he said quietly

Mary jumped, she had been so lost in thought she didn't even notice him before. "Oh hi" she stammered

"What are you doin' out here in the middle of the night?" he grabbed the ball, "obviously not practicing"

She smiled, "just thinking"

"About anything in particular?" he asked her bouncing the ball on the ground below them

Wilson had really taken as liking to Mary. He never had any siblings and he envied Matt for his four. He thought he would take the opportunity to help Mary, you know, give Matt a little break from being the big brother.

Mary thought really hard about whether or not to tell him, and if she did, what would she say? Wilson was a guy, he could understand.

"Well," she finally spoke up, "well there's this boy at school. And I really like him, but he has this girlfriend and she's so much prettier than me." Mary pouted

Wilson laughed inwardly, he could remember being 14. Tawnya wouldn't give him the time of day. She had this snooty boyfriend whose parents owned like half of GlenOak. He hated that kid, when she dumped him he was so happy, he couldn't wait to snag her for himself. "You know what Mary?" he said, "I bet this guy's girlfriend is nothing more than pretty"

Mary laughed to herself, "You got that right," she thought

"It probably won't last" he continued, "and don't worry, you're very pretty. Plus, you're smart, and fun. If this guy can't see that, then he's totally not worth it."

Mary smiled, "thanks Wilson"

"No problem" he said jumping off the table and going inside to join Matt.

She grinned as she lay back across the tabletop. Wilson thought she was pretty, and smart, and fun. Now all she had to do was get rid of Tawnya.

-

-

-

-

-

-

Next chap, it gets gooood. But it might not be up til Friday. I've got exams and auditions all week, but I'll see what I can do.

-

-

-

Review, but I don't need to tell you, you guys do such a good job of that anyway


	4. Four

A/N: well, i'm bored and I don't wanna sleep…so I thought, why not get something up before Friday, I wouldn't want to keep you guys waiting too long, especially since its about to get good….

-

-

-

-

His hands were shaking as he set the phone back in the charger.

How could he let this happen?

He could barely even understand her when he had answered

"Hello?" he had asked about four times, all he could hear was uncontrollable sobbing on the other end

Finally her voice had shakily spoken two words that left him sitting there on the edge of his bed, mouth wide open.

She told him they would have to tell their parents. He didn't want to tell his parents, when he did, it would be real.

There was going to be yelling, lots of it.

She wanted to come over and tell them with him, but he wouldn't let her. She couldn't see their reaction; he didn't even want to see it.

His legs were barely holding him up when he walked down the hallway to the kitchen. His mother was sitting at the kitchen table reading a magazine; he stood in the doorway and cleared his throat.

She looked up and smiled, "hey, how are you? Was that Tawnya on the phone? She sounded upset"

With his head down he approached the table and sat down next to her. "Mom, we need to talk"

"Ok" she smiled, with a little worry in her eyes.

"You should go get Tim"

She nodded, chewing on her lip like she always did when she was upset. Now she was very nervous, Wilson never called him Tim, unless they got into an argument. She slid open the back door and stuck her head into the backyard and tried to yell over the lawnmower.

A minute or two later she scurried back to the table, Wilson's step dad behind her.

They both sat and she slumped in her chair, still knowing on her lip. He folded his arms on the table and looked at Wilson, "so son, what do you need to talk about"

Wilson shuddered, he hated when Tim called him son. He felt like he was going to be sick. He couldn't bring himself to say the words. It was too hard.

He looked up at his mother; her sweet loving eyes were staring into his soul. She probably knew just from looking at him. She always knew everything.

She nodded her head, giving him the courage to spit the words out. "Tawnya's pregnant."

That wasn't what his mom was expecting, her eyes filled with tears as she sunk in her chair. As if on cue, Tim stood up and started his usual rants.

He went on and on about disappointment, responsibility, and higher expectations. Wilson didn't hear any of it. He just got right up in his face like he always did, and his mom sat there and cried, just like she always did.

After a quick battle he went back to his room and threw himself on his bed.

Through the door he heard mumbled screaming from the other room.

"Sharon what are we going to do with him?! He can't take care of a kid!"

"Yes he could! You need to learn to have faith in him!"

"I did! And now look what he's done!"

Wilson laid back and put a pillow over his head.

A while later there was a soft knock at the door.

"Go away" he mumbled

"It's just me" her voice was gentle and soothing

He sat up when she opened the door. She slowly approached the bed and sat on the edge.

"so are you going to disown me?" he asked sadly

she sighed heavily, "I just thought you would know better. Don't you remember what it was like?" she looked down, "of course you don't, you were the baby." She started to raise her voice, "you're sixteen years old! You just learned how to drive! How can you learn to be a dad?" frustrated she slumped down and just cried

He scooted up next to her and laid his head on her shoulder, his eyes filing up with tears, "mom, I can't do this"

She ran her fingers through his hair, "it's going to be hard, but you'll be fine"

He sat up and sniffled, "how did you make it?"

"Honestly," she choked out, "I barely did" she dried her eyes and looked right into Wilson's, "promise me you'll stay with her, don't be like your father."

He hugged her tightly, "I promise"

-

-

-

-

-

-

I love that Brenda never developed these characters…it makes my job so much more fun! In "paging dr.george" kaykay made Wilson's mom evil. . . but I took a different approach. Hehe.

well, i now realise that brenda gave wilson a dad, named geoffrey...but guess what...i changed it!!! muah hah ha!

-

-

I hope everyone understood that chapter. If not e-mail me and I'll explain, if enough people are confused, I'll spell it all out in the next chap.

-

-

-

review and I'll be your bestest friend forever and ever!


	5. Five

A/N: wow, two more days of school…hooray! And they're half days, so if you add it up, it's like one day! But by the time I post this it might be less, cuz i'm not sure how this chap is gonna work, but i'm bored.

I re-did a lot of the end of the last chap, I didn't like the way it was before, his mom was just too ok with everything

Before I start I must make this declaration…

I LOVE KIMBERLY!

She makes me oh so happy . . . ok i'm done

--

**Um, I wrote that a week ago…this chap is going to suck I know, ive just been having so so much trouble with it, so if you want to flame me I don't blame you**

-

-

-

-

Mary was sprawled across the couch in the living room attempting to finish her book for English. When the doorbell rang she jumped up, thankful for the break. "I'll get it!" she called as she almost tripped over Simon and Ruthie who were running past her on their way to the stairs.

She turned the knob and opened the door to find Wilson on the porch, and she was kind of surprised. Not to see him at the house, but because he came to the front door and rang the doorbell. For more than a month Wilson had been practically living with the Camdens. He usually just waltzed right in like anyone else in the family.

"Hey Wilson" she said smiling, she was about to ask him why he was at the front door but he interrupted her

"Is Matt here?" he asked rather frantically

Mary shook her head, "nope, he took Lucy to a friends house, he should be back pretty soon though"

"Is your dad here?" he almost begged

"Yeah, he's in his office"

Before she could get out her sentence he blew past her and straight to the reverends door. He knocked anxiously until he heard "come in" from the other side.

Mary slowly shut the front door and returned to the couch puzzled. What was Wilson so jumpy about? She'd never seen him like that before.

When she had settled back onto the couch and picked her book back up Rev. Camden came in looking serious and said, "when your brother gets home, please tell him to see me"

"Sure" Mary said frightened by her father's solemn tone.

She started to wonder if Matt had done something wrong and Wilson had come by to rat him out. But he wasn't the kind of guy to do that. She just had to know what was going on.

Minutes later, Matt returned home and Mary gave him the message her father had requested. Looking just as nervous as Mary did he cautiously entered the office. He saw Eric at his desk and Wilson sitting forward in the chair with his head resting in his hands.

Matt started to shut the door behind him, then Eric stood up, "here Matt, have my seat. You two talk alright?" he headed for the door and Matt slowly took his place.

When Mary saw Eric leave the office and head up the stairs, she immediately jumped off the couch and ran to the door; she had to know what all this was about.

She gently pressed her ear to the wood and listened, she could barely make out anything, due to Simon and Ruthie once again running through the hallway. When they has disappeared up the stairs she listened very carefully and what she heard left her speechless.

"So are you going to keep it?" her brother asked

"She doesn't want an abortion, but adoption is still a choice"

"What about your parents? What did they do?"

"They freaked out of course"

Ruthie and Simon stomped back down the stairs and right up to Mary

"Hi Mary!" Ruthie called

"What are you doing?" Simon asked loudly

She signaled for then to be quiet, but it was to no avail. Matt flung the door open to find Mary standing there wide-eyed.

"How much do you know?" Matt asked

"Too much" she gulped

Matt just shook his head and walked past her up to his room. Wilson followed him, he still had that look on his face that he did when Mary had answered the door. He was terrified.

He looked at her, "don't tell anyone please"

She simply nodded as she watched him go.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

ugh, I promise I wont write until this is better


	6. Six

A/N: hello! Thanks to everyone who still loves me after that last chapter…hopefully this one will be better.

-

-

-

-

We have skipped ahead like…8 months. I refuse to write pregnancy chapters. They're all the same,

and boring and annoying. So I'm just not going to bother.

Ok, I originally had all this revealed in the chapter, but it didn't really fit. So here's the 4-1-1: Wilson and Tawnya didn't get married, their parents wanted them to, but she wouldn't do it. However, they do live together. Our little Billy was born a few weeks before this, and Tawnya didn't die…. yet! muah ha ha!!!

-

-

-

-

Wilson stepped out of the small apartment and quietly shut the door behind him. He looked over the railing to see the pool in the middle of the complex. It was green and full of leaves; tiny drops of rain were falling into it causing small ripples.

That's what his life was now like, a ripple effect. One tiny thing just got bigger and bigger, and he felt like he was out of control. He put the key in the old black car that he had gotten from his mom.

His windshield wipers were squeaking as he pulled into the parking lot. He didn't even remember driving there, his mind was somewhere else.

He entered the store, and brushed the water droplets off of his sleeve. The fluorescent lights ahead hurt his eyes as some 80's love ballad echoed overhead.

He walked straight back to the freezer case in the back of the store. In his zombie-like state he walked right into someone's shopping cart, snapping him out of it.

"I'm so sorry" he said

A curly headed brunette turned around from the seat in the basket, "Wilson!" she exclaimed. Her mother looked over her shoulder from the rows and rows of cereal boxes.

She smiled at the mention of his name, but when she looked and saw his heavy eyelids and bad posture, she frowned, "hey, how you holdin' up?" she asked

He yawned, "barely"

She smiled slightly, "I know it's rough, he's only two weeks old…I promise he'll be sleeping through the night soon enough."

"I hope so" Wilson said walking to the case to grab a carton of milk, "so how's everyone at your house?" although he wasn't awake enough to show it, Wilson was very happy to be having a real conversation with an adult.

"We're good," Annie told him, "but we all miss having you around"

"Yeah" Ruthie added from the basket, "Matt has no one to play with anymore"

Wilson smiled at the little girl. He missed Matt too, and Mary, Lucy…everyone. He hadn't seen most of them in months. Matt had been there at the hospital two weeks ago, for moral support. He had been the greatest during the past nine months. All of the Camdens had.

The reverend and Mrs. Camden gave the best advice, and made sure he and Tawnya were taken care of. When people talked at school, Matt was always there to stick up for him. Mary was always there to listen. Lucy always was offering to baby sit, even before the baby had a name. The little kids were good at making him laugh.

He quickly remembered that he had left baby Billy and Tawnya sleeping at home. "I've got to get going" he said, "It was good seeing you"

"You too Wilson" Annie said continuing on with her shopping.

On his way to the checkout he ran through the pharmacy section to pick up the aspirin that Tawnya had begged and screamed for before he left.

He dragged himself to the express checkout lane and put the two items on the conveyer belt.

"Ok, your total comes to, $7.83" the cashier said with a smile.

Wilson reached for his wallet and pulled it out to discover just a five-dollar bill. He checked his pockets for change, nothing. He stared at the carton, and the little box of generic pain reliever. They needed the milk, but without the aspirin Tawnya would probably scream louder than the baby. But she would just have to live without it, there wasn't enough money.

He went to pick the box up; butt a hand on his shoulder stopped him. He turned to see Annie Camden smiling as she put a $10 bill in his hand. He opened his mouth to protest, but she simply shook her head. She walked off to another checkout lines before he could say thank you. But she didn't need him to, Wilson had become like one of her own children, and they would do anything for him.

Wilson was reluctant to use the money Annie had given him. He promised himself he was going to do this on his own. But the Camdens weren't treating him like a charity case, they just loved him.

-

-

-

He entered the apartment, grocery bag in hand. He shut the door behind him and looked around the tiny room. It was dark, Tawnya was collapsed on the green couch in the middle of the room, a baby monitor clutched I her hand. He set the bag down and slowly approached her. He took the monitor from her grasp and tiptoed to the bedroom on the other side of the wall. In the corner by the window, next to the bed was a crib. He walked up to it and leaned over, inside was a tiny tiny little boy; his big brown eyes were hidden behind closed lids.

It still hadn't completely set in that the tiny life that was sleeping in front of him, was his. He was a parent, and utterly responsible for this baby for a very long time. He and Tawnya had made a mistake for sure, but at times like this, when he had stopped screaming just long enough to get a good look at him. It didn't seem like a bad thing at all.

He leaned on the edge of the crib, and the gated side slipped out from under him, it hadn't been locked the last time some one put it up. The wood made a loud noise as it hit the floor. Wilsons eyes widened as he saw the infant twitch.

"No, no please" he whispered, bargaining with the child, "please please don't cry"

He opened his eyes and looked up at Wilson. He sighed in relief, but all too soon, Billy started screaming. Wilson quickly snatched him up and held him close, "shhh, shhh please don't cry, don't wake up mommy Billy please"

But it was too late; Tawnya groaned as she rolled off the couch and stomped in the bedroom. "why can't you just sleep!" she yelled, then she saw Wilson standing there holding him.

"When did you get back?" she asked

"A few minutes ago"

"Did you wake him up?" she was angry now

"It was an accident, the gate wasn't locked, and it slid down and woke him up"

"Do you have any idea how long It took me to get him back to sleep?!"

"Don't worry about it, go back to sleep, I'll take care of it"

"I can't sleep with him screaming like that!" by now, she was much louder than Billy anyway, "I can't take this anymore Wilson! I'm tired and my head hurts! I don't want to be a parent!"

Wilson had definitely hit his breaking point, "what Tawnya, and you think I do?!"

"This is too hard!" she was tearing up she stormed out of the room, "my head hurts" she cried

"Aspirin's in the bag by the door" he called

He looked down at Billy; he was quiet now, and snuggled against Wilson. He kissed the top of his head and whispered, "I love you little guy, and I promise mom does too, she's just….tired right now"

-

-

-

-

After dinner Mary and Lucy were in the kitchen washing dishes when the doorbell rang. Mary set the plate she was cleaning back in the sink, "I'll get it!" she called

she jogged up to the front door and opened it up.

Wilson was standing on the front porch, his eyes were all red. He'd been crying.

"Wilson?" Mary was worried, and confused, "what's wrong?" she asked

"Mary she's gone"

-

-

-

-

-

-

DUN DUN DUUUUN!!!!


	7. Seven

A/N: allo allo! Nothing long and pointless to write today! Cept, I only got 3 reviews, and that totally sucks

-

-

-

Disclaimer: I do not own 7th heaven or any of its characters. I do however own Tawnya technically, since she never had a name. I own Sharon and Tim…. and uh I think that's it.

-

-

-

(For got to mention this in the last chapter, this lil scene is a day after Tawnya's lil flip out)

After dinner Mary and Lucy were in the kitchen washing dishes when the doorbell rang. Mary set the plate she was cleaning back in the sink, "I'll get it!" she called

she jogged up to the front door and opened it up.

Wilson was standing on the front porch, his eyes were all red. He'd been crying.

"Wilson?" Mary was worried, and confused, "what's wrong?" she asked

"Mary she's gone"

She leaned forward, "what? Who's gone?"

"Tawnya," he choked, "she left"

Annie came down the stairs and saw a very upset Wilson at the door, she slipped in next to Mary, "hi Wilson" she smiled cautiously, then looked over at Mary

"Um, I'm gonna talk to Wilson out here ok?"

"Oh, of course" she said, she took the baby carrier with Billy inside from Wilson and entered the house. Many many times Wilson had come over to talk to Matt or Mary, but she had never seen him so upset before.

Mary and Wilson stepped out onto the front porch and he sat on the step and she joined him.

Mary looked down at the pavement; it was still damp from the rain that had been falling for almost two days. "When did she leave?" she asked quietly

Wilson stared straight ahead, "last night"

"What happened?"

-----last night-------- (a/n: sorry, I know flashbacks are dumb, but its not the same in dialogue)

Something woke Wilson, surprisingly not Billy. He looked at the clock, it was 5a.m. the window was open and the ugly plaid curtains were swaying in the breeze. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, he looked next to him and discovered that Tawnya wasn't next to him.

Maybe that was what woke him, she got up. He put his feet on the floor and wearily stood. He walked past the crib in the corner, and peeked over the edge. Billy was sleeping peacefully, for the first time in a while.

He ran his hands over his face and through his hair as he entered the other room of the apartment. He glanced around looking for his girlfriend, then he saw the front door close. Confused, he went to it and opened it. He looked around the walkway and he didn't see anyone. Then he saw a figure darting down the stairs.

It was Tawnya.

She had a suitcase and was rushing towards a taxi parked outside the gate. He leaned over the railing, "Tawnya! What are you doing?" he called

She stopped and turned over her shoulder, "I'm leaving," she said coldly

"What? Where are you going?" he headed for the stairs

"Don't bother following me Wilson, you can't change my mind. I just can't do this anymore."

He stopped and just looked down at her, "Tawnya, please"

She just looked up as she got in the taxi and sped away.

He was left there, standing in just his pajama bottoms, watching the mother of his child speed away while the sun was beginning to rise in the distance.

---------------------------------------

"I think she'd been planning it a long time" he told Mary, "I went to the bank this morning and all our money is gone, every last cent."

"So are you going to go back and live with your parents?" she asked

"No," he said bluntly, "I'm doing this on my own"

"How?" she shook her head, "you've still got two weeks of school, and someone has to watch Billy, and you can't work too"

"I'll figure something out," he said arrogantly

Mary wanted to shake him, "Wilson you've got to go home. You just can't . . ." she stopped when she saw a tear roll off of his face and hit the cement between them.

He turned to face her, "how could she do this to me?"

She didn't have anything else to say so she put her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly, "I'm sorry Wilson. I'm so sorry this happened. But you'll figure something out, we'll help you."

She pulled away but he kept his hands on her back, "thank you Mary," she said with a sniffle.

She looked up her lap and into his eyes. Something about them scared her; he was looking at her in a way she'd never seen. She held her breath when he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers.

Mary's heart was beating a mile a minute; she'd never been kissed before, with the exception of chasing boys on the playground in kindergarten. She felt like she was floating, she'd had a crush on Wilson for so long. Then the whole situation came rushing back to her, and she quickly broke the kiss.

She sighed, "You have no idea how long I've wanted that, trust me. But we just can't do this"

-

-

-

-

-

-

Much more to come! But only if you review!

I've never been one to do this, but i'm not posting another chapter until I get at least 8 more reviews.


	8. Eight

A/N: omg im actually posting!! I haven't put up a chapter in like I think its been 12 days. That's like a long long time for me and I apologize. Its not cuz I didn't have 8 reviews; I got those in like 2 days. That was my poly to buy me time since I had no ideas, but I forget that I have amazing readers. So last night while thinking up a Degrassi fic this chap was inspired, thank God

Ok here we go

"Lucy hurry please we're going to be late to pick up your sister" Annie called through the dressing room door

Mary was already slumped on the floor against the wall with her clothes in her lap. She wasn't too thrilled when her mother informed her that she would be shopping for summer clothes. She had enjoyed herself up until now, Lucy had driven her to a breaking point.

Lucy emerged from the dressing room in a plain pink tank top, and she was holding up a light blue one, "ok pink or blue?"" she asked

Her mother and sister both chose different colors, "you guys aren't helping!" Lucy whined stomping her feet

Annie checked her watch, "Lucy we have to leave, you can have both of them, I don't really care, now let's get going"

----

The car pulled up the YMCA, Annie turned around, "Mary, can you please go in and get Ruthie?" she asked

"Yeah, sure" Mary said getting out of the car, as soon as she had closed the door behind her Lucy had scampered out and followed her, Mary scowled.

"What?" Lucy said, "I didn't want to stay in the car with mom"

Mary just huffed and walked faster into the building. Inside, it was cold, most of the lights in the rooms were already turned off, they were obviously a lot later than they had thought. Mary walked faster up to the door towards the back of the building.

A humid gust of air emerged as she opened the door. It was much warmer in the pool area, and the smell of the chlorine almost knocked her back. The tall windows across the back wall revealed the clear summer night sky as the moon shone down on the slippery tile floor.

At the corner of the pool on the steps sat Ruthie in her little polka dot bathing suit. Next to her, was Wilson. He started working at the Y as soon as school was out. He had been much too stubborn to move back into his parent's house, so he got a job as fast as he could. He was lifeguarding during the day, and teaching swim lessons at night. Annie jumped at the opportunity to help him out and signed Ruthie up for lessons despite her protesting.

"Sorry we're late" Mary said, "Lucy couldn't pick an outfit" she nudged Lucy with her elbow and she scurried to retrieve Ruthie from the pool. "I hope we didn't keep you too long, tell your mom I'm sorry"

Wilson jumped out of the pool, "no, its no trouble, I have to lock up tonight anyway"

Mary folded her arms and walked towards him, "so how's Billy doing?"

Wilson grabbed a towel off of the shelf on the wall, "oh he's great, finally sleeping through the night. My mom said he's been a lot better for her when I'm gone."

As they chatted Lucy decided to pick up Ruthie and make a break for the car.

"That's good to hear" she said, "so how's the job working out for ya?"

"Real good, the pay is great…since I work my tail off. But I get to spend my night and morning with Billy, so I'm not the world's worst dad"

"Yet" Mary laughed, "Just give it time, I'm sure you'll get there"

Wilson gently shoved her, "what punk?"

She got up in his face, "you heard me" she was staring at him, trying to play along without cracking up

"Oh you wanna go?" he pushed her again

"you know I could take you" Mary suddenly realized that with Wilson's little push she had lost her footing and she felt herself careening over the side of the pool, the water getting closer with each second.

When she hit with a splash Wilson was immediately at the side with his hand stretched out, "oh my gosh, Mary. Here let me help you"

She clasped his hand, and with one strong jerk he had joined her in the water.

After a few minutes of splashing and wrestling Mary found herself pinned against the wall with Wilson's arms on either side of her, his face just inches from her, both of them breathing hard.

Mary suddenly forgot to breathe; she couldn't stop thinking about the night Tawnya left. She'd been dreaming about being this close to Wilson again.

He'd been thinking about her too, a lot. He looked into her eyes with such intensity that she actually gasped. He leaned in to kiss her.

But once again, her brain got the best of her. Mary quickly turned her head, and Wilson placed a soft kiss on her cheek.

"I think I should get back to the uh, the car now" she stammered

Wilson stood up straight, "uh- uh yeah, yeah I, I have to uh, go home"

Mary quickly swam over to the steps and practically threw herself onto the floor. Water poured out of her clothes like a waterfall, her shoes squeaked as she walked.

Wilson went right after her, "hey, I can get you a change of clothes, of you want"

Mary didn't even turn around; she only stopped to grab a towel off the shelf on her way. When she reached the door she turned around and looked across the blue water straight to his eyes, she just shook her head and whispered, "I'm sorry"

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

ha ha! I wrote a chapter

review if you dare!


	9. Nine

A/N: wow I think I'm on a roll

* * *

The following Saturday all of the Camden children were running all over the house, with the exception of Mary and Lucy. They were in their room sitting on their respective beds, each with a magazine in hand.

"So he tried to kiss you?" Lucy asked from behind her article on the hottest new boy band

"Yeah, but I turned my head" Mary replied

"Why?" Lucy asked, she really couldn't understand her sister sometimes, Wilson was a total babe, and she was refusing to kiss the guy.

Mary put her magazine in her lap and sighed, "I don't know" she laid across the bed, her head hanging off the side upside-down. "I mean, we both know I've had a crush on him forever. But . . . Tawnya"

"Why do you care about Tawnya?" Lucy said setting her magazine down and flopping on Mary's bed and copied her position, "ok, so Tawnya has been gone, like 3 months now. She's obviously not coming back, so you can have him"

Mary sat up, "I can't, its just too weird"

Just then Eric opened the door, "we're all going to the pool, you've got 5 minutes, then the bus is leaving"

When he had exited Lucy had already sprinted to her dresser, "finally I get a chance to wear this new swimsuit. Do you know of any other hot lifeguards down at the pool?"

"No, and you're too young to be picking up lifeguards"

Lucy whipped around, "for your information, in the fall I will be in high school. I am practically an adult"

Mary picked up her magazine and laid back against her pillow, "whatever you say"

They came downstairs to find Simon and Ruthie standing by the door carrying an unbelievable amount of pool toys and floats. Their parents came in from the kitchen towels slung over their shoulders. Annie saw Lucy standing at the foot of the stairs, hands on hips, her sunglasses on her head. Mary was behind her in overalls and a green t-shirt. "Mare, go get dressed, we're leaving"

"Oh, I'm not going" she said nonchalantly

Annie folded her arms, "and why not?"

"She doesn't want to see Wilson" Lucy blurted

Mary shot her a look. "Why wouldn't you want to see Wilson?" Eric asked puzzled

"Ok, we're leaving," Annie said, but halfway out the door she turned to Mary, "and we're having a talk when I get back"

Mary groaned. "You can page me if you need anything, your brother is at the pool hall" Eric called as he shuffled the kids out the door.

Mary rushed up the stairs wanting to enjoy every second of being home alone. She started off by taking a nice long, hot shower. It was great to take her time, and not having a line outside the door telling her to hurry up.

She got out and wrapped a towel around herself. She was humming a song rather loudly as she danced across the hallway to her room.

A voice from behind her quickly smashed her fun. "Hey Mary" it said

She whipped around to find Wilson standing there in his red shorts, tank top, and whistle around his neck.

Mary tried to cover herself. "Uh, how did you get in?"

"Oh, Matt let me in" he told her

She had completely forgotten that Matt wasn't at the pool with her family. "Um, aren't you supposed to be…uh life guarding?" she asked

"I'm on my break, I needed to some see you"

"Um, sure… let me go get dressed ok?" she said as she scurried to her room.

Wilson watched her as she walked; her hair was wet and draped across her back. The green towel was wrapped tightly around her new curves. He had noticed the other night also; Mary Camden wasn't that gawky girl he had met in the kitchen anymore. She was a beautiful young woman,

and he was in love with her

-

-

-

-

-

next chap, will Wilson confess? Will Mary take him?? Find out next time!!

-

-

-

reviews! I just love them!


	10. Ten

A/N: wow, what a day I have had. I was not in the Mary Wilson mood at all, and I really wanna keep this story goin. So, I read all, (and I mean all) of KayKayeLLe's stories. And behind me my tape of my fav Mary/Wilson eppy's is playing…let's see if I can squeeze out a decent chapter.

I wanted to clear this up, i'm not too sure but I think that some of you were under the impression that Wilson was watching Mary change. That wasn't what I was going for, but when I re-read it, it kinda sounded that way. My intention was that Mary was in the hallway in a towel…. so, yeah

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wilson had been standing in the hall waiting for Mary for a good ten minutes. He knocked on her door, "hey Mary, are you ok?"

Mary was scrambling around the room, there was clothes everywhere, "yah, I'll be out in a second" she couldn't believe that she, Mary Camden was freaking out so much over what to wear. She saw the shopping bag still in the closet. She grabbed it and pulled out a light pink tank top. It was Lucy's, but she knew Lucy would never notice, and if she did…too bad. She threw on the shirt and some shorts and ran over to the mirror. He hair was still soaked and she had no time to dry it, so she had no choice but to put it up.

She flung open the door just as Wilson was about to knock again. He looked up at Mary, who was standing there obviously out of breath, in a t-shirt that was too tight, her hair was still dripping. He couldn't help but smile.

"Ok so what do you need to talk to me about?" she asked, sounding anxious to get all this over with.

"Can we go sit somewhere?" he asked motioning towards the room behind her.

Mary closed the door, "no, not in there. It's a disaster, Lucy…she's such a slob." She smiled, "living room? Kitchen? Backyard? Take your pick"

"I vote living room," he said

"Ok then" Mary headed for the stairs; she was not looking forward to talking to Wilson, about any subject. The whole reason she skipped out on family fun day was to not see him. But no, he had to come see her

-

-

"Cannonball!"  Eric shouted as he flew off the diving board. Annie laughed and Lucy hid.

"So, let me get this straight." Annie said, "Mary likes Wilson, and he likes her too. But she's avoiding him because…?"

"That's what I don't get either" Lucy told her, "She's crazy"

"Not as crazy as your dad" she pointed to Eric who was once again making a scene as he threw himself into the pool.

Lucy groaned and sank down in her chair.

-

-

Mary and Wilson were sitting next to each other, staring at the wall. Mary couldn't stand it any longer, "ok you've got to get back to work, so just say whatever you need to"

He turned towards her, and just let it all out, "Mary you know how I feel about you, and I know you feel the same way. You can't tell me you don't, because I see it."

She looked down and avoided his eyes.

"Come on Mary, what's the problem? Why don't you want to be with me?"

"That's not it" she pleaded with him

Wilson began to let out all his pent up frustration with her, "give me one reason why"

She stood up angrily; tears were forming in her eyes, "you have a kid, and I am one!" she turned and started pacing around the room, "you are so busy, I would just be a distraction. Billy needs you, a whole lot more than I do. And I'm just fifteen, I don't want to be a mother yet." Wilson tried to speak but she just continued ranting on and on.

He reached up and gently took her hand; he pulled her down onto the couch. "Really Mary, you have to stop worrying so much" he took her face in his hands and he kissed her, and this time she didn't pull away.

She just leaned into him, he was right; there wasn't really a good reason for them to be apart. And if there was, they were both too far gone to care.

Annie and Lucy were standing in the foyer watching this unfold, Annie turned to her daughter, "so I guess I don't have to have that talk with Mary"

-

-

-

-

hrm, cant tell if that chap was good or not…you'll have to let me know with a review!!


	11. Sorry guys

Hello my loyal readers,  
  
I regret to inform you that I am putting a pause on this story. I just couldn't do it, I had nothing and I wasn't in the mood for a happy puppy love story. I am writing a Degrassi fic and I just put up a new 7h one so you can read those to tide you over.  
  
IBM so sorry that I had to do this, I feel like i'm letting people down. You guys have been so patient through my never frequent updates and stupid chapters and I love you so so so much for it!  
  
I will come back to this, I promise. I am not the kind of person to just not finish something.  
  
Thanks for everything, I love you all,

Shannon


End file.
